


Here and Back Again

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, If i accidently spoke about a computer comment plz, Junky, LMAO IDK HOW TO TAG, Mugging, Poor hot dog, Sex, The time before technology boom, There's no such thing as computers right now, This boy doesn't know what's going on, Time Loop, Vaginal Sex, hot dog - Freeform, wallet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Every day is the same for him. He wales up, has toast with coffee, goes to work, goes home and repeat. He almost wouldn't have noticed the loop if it weren't for the stupid couple trying to buy a store.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	Here and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen back into my porn addiction and I'm hoping writing this instead of reading/watching porn will stave me off. 
> 
> Don't expect quality in this, i did not make any edits so it's probably shit. The point of it for me is that it's slowburn, and i like to just get down to business, so this slows me down and I'll just stop. Honestly, i probably won't even get to part two.
> 
> Also, the sex scene sucks. Don't expect quality from this, seriously.

There's nothing special about today, so why is he stuck in some fucked up groundhog day? He doesn't know. Everything had been so normal.

Getting up on day one was easy. Nothing had gone wrong yet, so he went about his day as normal, maybe even with a pep in his step. His biweekly grocery run was yesterday, meaning he has fresh fruits, not stale bread, and plenty of food till the next grocery run.

Opening the new tub of butter for his daily toast and coffee was never more satisfying.

The train to work was uneventful. Unless you count the new performer, but there's always some sort of performer so he didn't think much of it.

Work was also uneventful. His annoying office mate (Daniel or something like that), tried to talk to him, he filled out paperwork for a couple trying to buy a store (the couple have a history with not paying their debt, so in the end he had to decline their request for a loan). He had lunch in his office (Daniel offered they go out with a group of others but he declined) before getting right back to work.

The day goes on with more menial work and he signs off with a flourish of a pen and a muffled reply of goodbye to his office mate.

It's a good day, and he hasn't had dinner yet, so he indulges on a hotdog vendor after he hops off the train. It was a couple of extra cents for the ketchup and mustard, but everything was going right. Everyone deserves a reward sometimes.

It's when he's cutting down an alley that saves him ten minutes of walking that he's jumped.

The hotdog was almost done, and he had been stuffing the last bite into his mouth when someone grabbed him from behind and spun him around. Instead of biting into his hotdog he bit into his tongue, and instead of being in his mouth it plops onto the ground with a sad splat. The extra ketchup and mustard that gets pushed back from when your eating is spread out, looking like a sad Nickelodeon splat from when they had the good shows. Kids don't know what they're missing, but his taste buds sure do.

Looking up from his sad hotdog, a man stands in front of him, knife in hand, and immediately he knows his day has been fucked over.

"Give me all you got!"

Maybe not a man… The kid in front of him hands are shaky, and if it wasn't for the knife he'd be willing to fight back, but he does have a knife and he'd very much like to not get stabbed, so very carefully he raises his hands in a nonthreatening manner.

"Easy kid…" The kids eyes are wild, darting to and fro, and tinged with red. Seriously? A fucking junky? "Why don't you put that knife away and I'll give you what you want…"

The kid lunges forward with the knife and he quickly jumps back, barely evading the blade.

"Give it to me! Now!"

"Okay! Okay." Reaching into his pockets he pulls his wallet out and immediately it's snatched from his hand and the kid's running away. "Hey!!"

Looking around, he's a good distance into the alley, no one around to witness what just happened, and the kid is already gone Around a corner, and on the dirty alley floor is the sad excuse for what's left of his hotdog.

He could care less about the money, most of it he holds in his phone case, but the wallet had all his ID's, so while he stands there staring at his hotdog, his little reward for getting through another boring day, some junky's running off with his only way to sign into work and his only way to get into his apartment.

"Fucking SHIT!"

>~~~<

Slamming the window to his apartment shut, he throws his phone on his bed and shuffles his way to his shower.

The water runs cold and he wallows in his own sadness till it gets old before shutting it off, plopping onto his bed and falling asleep in the nude.

When the alarm wakes him, he's cold. Why he thought it would be a good idea to sleep over his covers instead of in, no one knows, but he gets dressed into a clean pair of work clothes, opens the tub of butter for some toast and coffee, and leaves for work.

The same performer from yesterday is there, playing the same songs, and he's glad for the train when it finally shows up.

Signing into work happens just as usual, he confirms his ID, signs in, and heads straight to his office.

Their office. Standing at the door to their office is Daniel (probably), to-go coffee in hand as he talks to Tina. He only nods when they say goodmorning and goes straight to work.

>~~~<

He's been staring at this sheet of paper for hours. He just rejected this couple yesterday, why are they applying again? Now he has to go through and do it all over again. Why can't people just understand that no means no?

With a heavy sigh, he fills out all the paperwork again and moves on to his next task.

>~~~<

What the fuck is happening?

Just like with the couple and their store, everything in front of him he's already done.

Did his work get lost? It's happened before, but never with a full day's worth, and even if it had gotten lost, he always makes a second copy for the archives… oh. He's so stupid.

Not saying a word (and leaving a confused officemate), he quickly heads to the archive room for yesterday's work.

In front of the door to the archive room is a nice desk manned by Tina. She's always been an OCD type person or whatever, but it made her perfect for the job or organizing the company's papers. No one goes in but her. She has a meticulous way of organizing things and can find anything you ask for so long as you've turned it in.

She should have his extra copies from yesterday.

"Hey Tina."

Tina jumps and whatever she was holding goes flying, and she looks like she's about to tear you a new one, but the moment she sets eyes on you the anger is gone and a smile spreads across her face.

"Hey." She draws out the word as she leans forward, very obviously squeezing her arms together to perk up her breasts, and her voice is high.

If he didn't know her from work, but instead a bar or something, he would have happily joined in with her flirtations long ago, but because of his precautions he knows he dodged a bullet with her. She's constantly on and off with his office mate and he'd rather stay out of that mess.

"What brings you around so early?" She glances at her watch, somehow simultaneously using the movement to check the time and push her breasts together.

Yes, he does stare. Just because he's not going to tap that doesn't mean he's not going to look.

She must notice cause he can practically hear her preening as she continues. "It's not even lunch, surely you're not here to see little old me?"

Tempting.

"No, I was wondering if you had the files I turned in yesterday." She very visibly deflates at his words. "A lot of the work I'm handling today is stuff I already did yesterday so I was hoping to copy whatever I needed from what I've already done."

Tina pouts as she straightens a stack of papers on her desk before finally getting up. She's wearing a pencil dress that just barely passes her ass. How she gets away with that, he doesn't know. 

He wouldn't be surprised if it was from sucking off the boss.

"Anything specific you're looking for?"

"I need everything from yesterday."

Tina smiles as she leans forward, hands resting on her desk with her arms once again pushing up her breasts. "That's a lot of paperwork you know. Certainly there's something you can do to help little o' me?" When he doesn't reply she pouts. "You could at least offer to help. You turned in a lot of work yesterday."

That's more like it.

"Let's get to it then."

She huffs, but finally comes out from behind her desk, after grabbing the keys, and leads the way to the archive room.

It's not a far walk. They barely walk ten steps around the corner before Tina's unlocking a door and holding it open for him to enter.

Inside is wall to wall filing cabinets with cabinets in between making aisle. Each one a series of numbers as their marker. What they mean? No one knows. Tina doesn't let anyone go through them without her present, so no ones been able to figure out her storage system.

Not like it matters cause she doesn't even look at them. She bypasses each one till she gets to the one she wants. She's already rifling through the papers, a stack in one hand steadily getting bigger as she adds more to it.

"Hurry up, lazy bums." She says in jest. "I'm just a girl, I can't hold all this on my own."

It's really not a lot, but he takes it from her and she closes the drawer with a bumb of her hip.

"Is it by date?"

"You're not the first person to ask me that." She's already leaving, her hips swaying with each step, when she turns back to look at him. Her hips cocked and her skirts drifted up a bit, but he dutifully keeps from looking. "And you're not the first person I'm gonna tell no."

Is that supposed to be sexy?

Instead of saying anything, he follows her out and waits as she locks it behind them.

The walk back is quick, but the stack in his arms is heavy. Heavier then he remembers, too. There wasn't a lot of work yesterday, maybe she finally messed up her system and gave him the wrong papers? It doesn't hurt to check.

They're definitely not the right ones.

It is his work, there's no doubt about that, but it's from two day's ago, not yesterday.

"Tina?"

"Hm?" She perks up from her desk. As much as she might want to continue 'flirting' with him, it hasn't even been lunch yet so there's lot to do. Flirting can wait. "Yes?"

"You gave me the wrong papers. These are from the twelth."

She cocks an eyebrow. "Yeah." The flirty attitude is gone. Sarcasm oozes from her voice instead of her flirty tone. "Yesterday was the twelth. Today's the thirteenth."

"That's not right. It's Saturday, woul-"

"Look." He shuts up. She's never had that tone before, what the hell happened? "My system is flawless. Just because you can't get into my pants doesn't mean you can try and degrade me."

What the fuck?

"Tina, I just want the stuff on the couple trying to get a loan to start a store."

How am i degrading her?

"Sure. And I just want to get into everyones pants." She stands up again, hands on the desk as she leans forward like last time, but this time it's hostile instead of flirty. "If this is you trying to figure out how i organize everything you got another thing comming. I spent to long on that system to risk you figuring it out so you can get me fired and replace with some incompetent male. Those are from yesterday. If you don't want them, leave them here, but you're not going back into my archives."

"What the hell?"

He doesn't mean to let that one slip, but she's got an eyebrow raised, clearly expecting some sort of answer.

He doesn't give her one.

Instead he quickly goes through the papers then and there. They're all from Thursday, so they're useless. "Guess I'm leaving them." He places them in the drop off box. "Thank you for your time."

The eyebrow never once goes down, neither does she sit, so he leaves.

That girl is another breed of crazy.

>~~~<

Just like the day before, he gets all the work done and turns it in. Only this time it was more tiring as he had just done it the day beforehand. 

Is the whole office playing some sort of prank on him?

The calendar on the wall says it's Friday, and everyone else says its Friday…

Is he going crazy?

No. He's probably just tired from that mugging the day before. He didn't exactly get a good nights sleep, having been naked on top of the covers instead of in, so that had to be it.

Or… he has powers.

Definitely not, but it would be funny.

Turning in the paperwork, again, he pulls his wallet out of his pocked so he can start the sign out process when it hit him.

His wallet. Which is in his hand.

Didn't that junky take it?

Opening it up, it has all his credentials and almost twenty dollars in cash.

Did the mugging even actually happen? Or did he just dream it?

He pinches himself to check, but it proves nothing as he's obviously awake and he dreamt it then, not now.

In the end, it doesn't matter. He has his stuff and he can go home.

>~~~<

Nothing can describe how tempting it was to get that hotdog on the way to his apartment. It took extreme willpower, and the thought of fresh groceries, to walk past without giving in to the desire. He's so hungry he almost takes the alleyway, but the possible dream was to real and he doesn't risk it. He takes the longer rout home.

>~~~<

Just like last time, when he wales up its on top of the covers in the nude.

"What the hell…"

Shuffling off the bed, he stretches away the cold before quickly getting dress for work. Per his routine, he starts up the coffee pot and puts bread in his toaster before pulling out the butter.

Now he waits.

Not long of course. Toast's quick and easy to make, so once it's done he open up the tub, rips of the protective covering, and reaches to throw it away in his kitchen trash when he freezes.

Hasn't he done this before?

Turning to the butter, it's pristine, not an indent to show for being used for the last thwo days. The protective covering shows that too, but it's useless so he drops it in the trash.

He looks around, as if searching for some hidden person, but why would anyone break into his apartment just to switch his butter?

He doesn't have time to think about it as his coffee dings ready and his kitchen clock shows he's already late leaving.

>~~~<

He ends up missing his train, which means he's stuck listening to the same performer playing the same songs for the past three days.

There's to much stuff going on for everything to be a coincidence. The butter, the work, the street performer and his music? It's got to be some sort of prank from the office.

No, that's not right…

The next train finally shows up and hops on before he can miss it too.

They wouldn't hire a performer, let alone a street performer, for three days just to slightly inconvenience him, and it's such a small thing to replace butter. His papers seem more likely, and rhem changing all the calendars makes sense too, but maybe by the time he gets to work everything will be back to normal.

>~~~<

Everything is normal. If you count everything from the past two days being the same normal. Tina and David (Daniel?) are talking at the door to their office, to-go coffee cup in hand and Tina being her slutty self.

Tina's wearing the same outfit…

In a bid to appear normal, or as if nothings wrong, he passes with a quick reply of hello and sits at his desk as he watches them talk.

Tina's got the same pencil skirt and blouse as the day before, and it's as he's trying to figure out why she's not wearing something different when he notices her hand.

David is leaning against the door, his eyes looking out, watching the rest of the building, as Tina leans against him. He chest is pressed against his, and her hand used to be on his side, but while he was thinking about her clothes they had shifted to Davids crotch, slowly kneading it as she whisper to him.

The tent in Davids pants quickly becomes tight, but Tina's hand never stops rubbing him through the pants.

He almost has to stop himself from touching his own dick. Her fingers are slender, and they move sensually up and down his office mates dick and he has to force himself to look away.

He doesn't need to deal with a hard on right now.

Looking away turns out to be the right choice, as when he looks up Tina is staring at him as she continues to whisper into Davids ear. What she says is lost in the distance, but her eyes are hazy with lust as she looks at him.

Somehow the eye contact is worse then watching her rub a dude through his pants. Either that or his dick has a mind of its own because he's definitely hard now.

In attempt to stop whatever the fuck Tina did to him, he breaks eye contact and gets straight to work.

>~~~<

Work does nothing to help him.

It's tiring doing something twice, even more so thrice, amd the dayes still say the thirteenth. Everything repeating, and his dick, which still refuses to calm down, leaves him in a bad mood till finally lunch comes.

David invited him to join, again, but he declined. Again.

Instead, he heads to the bathroom.

It's the only bathroom in the building (it's small after all), so it's usually a hassle to get in, but blessedly there's no one in today and he's able to get in with no problem.

Now. Time to take care of his little problem.

Quickly unbuttoning his pants, he pulls his dick out over the underwear and starts rubbing one out.

He doesn't jerk off often, masturbation isn't really something he enjoys, but as he rubs himself out he can't help going lax against the toilet.

It had taken everything during work to not shift around with a hard on. Something David couldn't manage.

Looks like Tina likes to tease everyone.

It's when he's about to release his load when the doorknob to the bathroom twists. The sound is loud throughout the bathroom, and panic staves off the need to jerk off, but he's to slow and Tina's already in the bathroom staring at him and his manhood, still raging hard.

He's frozen still as he watches the shock on Tinas fave morph into a sultry smile as she closes and locks the door behind her.

"Now…" she draws the word out as she walks forward. "Look whos excited to see me."

His voice is effectively gona as he watches her kneel in between his legs, taking his dick from his own hands before spitting onto it so she can slowly rub up and down his shaft.

It's so much better then his own hand and he goes limp against the toilet as she rubs him out.

Her slim fingers are soft, way better then his calloused hands, and she rubs on his head with her thumb intermittently, but it's when she slows down that he comes back to himself.

No! He's pledged to himself not to deal with the office whore!

He almost brings himself to telling her off, going so far as to sit up against the toilet to start looking at her, even managing to catch her eyes, but then she squeezes, putting a new pressure on his dick that send pleasure down his spine and he realizes he doesn't want to stop.

"Say yes and I'll keep going."

What?

"What?"

She sighs. "I'm not about to keep going if you don't want this. Do you want this?"

Now given time to think, he goes through the pros and cons. He doesn't have to do it long, the cons outweigh the pros tenfold, but her hand on his dick reminds him of the pleasure he just experienced and decides he doesn't care. Might as well do it.

"Yes."

Tinas eyes light up and her hand gets back to work, slowly bring his dick back to full mass before a smirk crosses her face. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Tina only chuckles. "You're so innocent." She sits up so her face is barely an inch from his own. He didn't notice when, but her skirt is down along with her panties, and the hand that's not around his dick is between her legs. Her arm covers anything from view, but it doesn't take a genius to know what she's doing down there.

"I'm going to fuck you." She whispers.

Well obviously. Where else could this have gone?

He doesn't say anything, but she doesn't seem to mind. Instead she stands up, her hand no longer between her legs, leaving the view open for him to look. Instead he watches as she kicks her skirt and underwear to the side,then watches as she straddles him with her arms thrown over his shoulders.

His hands automatically go around her waist, but all he can focus on is his penis, which is flush between them and Tina rocks slightly back and forth against it.

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"Tell me when."

It takes a minute, but eventually he builds the nerve and nods his head.

She doesn't say anything, just stands up, aligns his dick to her vagina before lowering herself onto him and he's left gasping.

He's never had sex before. The only intimacy he's gotten down there is with his own hand, but that doesn't compare to this. It's hot, and tight, and little pulses as she clenches on him, and it takes everything he has to keep from moving.

Why had he decided to never tap this?

It doesn't matter in the end because he is, and she's slowly raising herself off his dick, only to go back down before he slips out, and theyre both breathing heavily.

"You're first time, huh?" She pants.

"Yeah."

"Sorry it's in a bathroom." She chuckles. She spped ups slightly and he grunts. "Maybe we can take this to my place after work. Get comfortable."

"That sounds good."

Everything she says sounds good right now.

Tina only chuckles before getting back to riding him.

It doesn't last long. Her legs get tired and his legs go numb from the seat, so they move it to the floor.

It takes a bit of stumbling, he's never fucked anyone before, but they settle with her on her back and him between her legs.

The new position does wonders, and he's able to start his own pace, so before they know it he's slamming into her at a reckless pace, chasing climax as she moans on the floor. The climax his Tina first, rushing through her and making her clench on his member, pushing him over the edge. They're left panting as his dick spurts and twitches in her till finally he collapses to the side, finally pulling out and letting just a drop dribble down.

"That was good for a virgin." 

"Thanks, he says sarcastically."

>~~~<

He doesn't go to her place after.

After the high of sex was the walk of shame, where he continued the work he's done two times already. When the day's done he takes his normal route home, avoids the hotdog vendor and the alleyway. His skin feels gritty, and he wants to shower, so he showers, puts some pajamas on, and falls asleep under the covers.

When he wakes up, he's on top of the covers and in the nude again.

"Fuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> It sucked right? Right.


End file.
